moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Bexley
The House of Bexley is an aged family, dating back within the far reaches of the Arathi Highland’s storied history. Though neither particularly influential at court nor noteworthy for many military accomplishments, the name Bexley was known as a cornerstone of luxury and practicality for warfare in their purebred destriers and coursers. Though, their stables bred and housed a number of more general all-purpose steeds that served the region well. History Through its success in their chosen passion, the House of Bexley rose to a level of prestige that was known purely by the utterance of its name. Founded by Rand Bexley I, the family was granted its title from service rendered and the horses supplied to Arathor’s military efforts. Though the shattered kingdom of Arathi stood broken, Mustang Run – in part due to fortunate positioning in the hills of the mountains and nestled into a narrow though sizable canyon - stood well-guarded from the dangers that plagued their homeland, and cliffs and rocky terrain threatened all who were unfamiliar with its territory. The House of Bexley remained stable until the death of its most recent lord, Feland Bexley. A storm uncharacteristic to the region brought turmoil to the estate – the stables caught fire from the violent winds that tore through the canyon (likely due to a stablehand’s carelessness with a lantern), and with the threat of the loss of all that the family had been known for the man rode into the storm. Accounts of the lord’s demise extolled him for his bravery – a panicked herd of horses had raced from the stables and towards what he knew was to be a deadly fall, and in a bold move he raced his steed to their fore in an effort to corral their number from the sharp outcrop they hurried to, along with a handful of ranchers. In an unforeseen circumstance, his own steed gave way – it tumbled, likely due to the stress of the terrain and the violence of the storm – and he was thrown from his saddle. Feland Bexley was swiftly crushed beneath the thunderous beat of hooves he had attempted to bring to a stop, and died shortly thereafter of what wounds he suffered. Despite the bravery exemplified by her lord-husband, Lady Aestera found herself grief-stricken and her mind addled by worries and troubles. Leadership fell wholly unto their children; Lady Aestera was hidden away, whatever insanities and illnesses that befell her kept hidden from all save for those closest to the centre of the family. Following his lord-father’s demise, Ridley Bexley was slated to oversee the management of the house and its estate, though the youngest child of the family was largely unprepared for the task. Alexandrene Bexley - Feland’s favored child - assumed veiled leadership of the family, and saw to its management. With her own passion in her family’s legacy and her personal interests within its well-doing at stake, and due to the carelessness and inability of her brother, Alexandrene ensured its maintenance and success with a likeness to the legacy of her father - a trait that was known and respected by the family’s help and people. The estate saw its damning days with the inevitable invasion of bandits and brigands - with the death of her father, less loyal servants to the house fled from the damaged estate despite the success of his eldest child in her management. With little left to defend themselves, and with the encroaching threat of lawlessness that tested the outskirts of the estate, Alexandrene chose instead to flee the lands along with those who would accompany her, and with what portions of the livelihood the family could salvage. Now, years following their retreat, the House of Bexley has taken stock of what it holds in Redridge - sworn to Queen Madelynne I, and with filled coffers from supplying steeds to the cavalry of the Royal Army, the baroness has begun efforts to reestablish her house’s presence in its ancestral land - the bandits have been cleared from its limits, workers seek to rebuild what had fallen to time and wear and the damages of its invaders, and already progress has been made to resume the breeding of the house’s famed horses in Arathi once more. Notable Bexleys *Feland Bexley, former head of the House, notable for his bravery. *Rand Bexley, founder of the House of Bexley. *Alexandrene Bexley, daughter of Feland Bexley, Baroness of Mustang Run, Lady Bexley has sworn the house to Queen Madelynne I. --Alexandrene (talk) 02:06, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Special thanks to Velgim for the editing. Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes